Tools that measure azimuthal resistivity of a formation transmit a low frequency electromagnetic (EM) signal from a transmitter antenna and receive the EM signal with one or several receiver antenna distanced apart from the transmitter antenna. Electromagnetic formation properties can be determined based on the attenuation or phase difference between transmitted and received signals, or between signals received at receiver antennae spaced at different distances from the transmitter antennae. Tools that measure deep azimuthal resistivity require the transmitter antenna and receiver antenna to be spaced a longer distance apart than tools that measure shallow azimuthal resistivity. As used herein, the term “shallow azimuthal resistivity” shall refer to measurements within approximately 1 meter of the tool and the term “deep azimuthal resistivity” shall refer to measurements of resistivity greater than 1 meter from the tool. In particular, the term “deep azimuthal resistivity” refers to a depth such that a transmitter and receiver must be spaced apart from each other in different sections or tools of a drill pipe to obtain a measurement.